In which everyone is awake at 4am
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Steve a un béguin. Tony sait que Steve a un béguin pour quelqu'un. Tony interprète tout de travers. Sam est un ange d'endurer la merde que Steve lui inflige. Et Peter est fatigué


**Traductrice : Lily Elebore Michaels**

 **Titre : In which everyone is awake at 4 am (Dans laquelle tout le monde est réveillé à 4h du matin)**

 **Auteur original : ok_but_first_tea**

 **Note :** Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici une autre fiction que j'ai traduis pour vous. Elle a été postée sur Archive of Our Own et cette traduction se retrouvera également sur mon compte Ao3, pour ceux qui sont intéressés. L'auteur m'a donné la permission de traduire la fiction et donc, c'est avec plaisir que je vous la présente.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Steve avait l'impression de mourir. Si seulement c'était vrai, pensa-t-il amèrement. Il se força à respirer lentement et réalisa qu'il avait inconsciemment serré les poings.

Steve marchait dans les corridors, les yeux fixés sur les éclairs. Comment pouvait-il ? Comment Tony avait pu faire ça? Bien sûr, après ce qui s'était passé à New York, ils n'étaient pas exactement des meilleurs amis, mais ça ? C'était le nouveau plus bas niveau, même pour quelqu'un comme Tony. Le salaud.

Tony avait parlé à un quelconque docteur de lui, un psychiatre peut-être. Steve ne savait même pas que Tony parlait à ces gens, et la première chose qu'il entendait dire, c'était qu'il n'avait plus le droit de participer à des missions. Quelque chose à propos de « repos » et « PTSD[1] » ou quelque chose comme ça.

Steve n'avait PAS de problème, et il pouvait très bien se battre, merci beaucoup. Comment Tony avait osé lui dire qu'il ne le pouvait pas! S'il l'avait dit devant lui, bien sûr, Steve aurait été contrarié- mais lui annoncer ça par quelqu'un d'autre… Plus Steve y pensait, plus il était en colère.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir marché jusqu'à l'atelier de Tony, qui était six étages en dessous, mais il y était. Il ne voulait pas tergiverser là-dessus trop longtemps. Sa vision commençait à s'embrouiller sur les côtés. Il inspira difficilement par le nez et repoussa la douleur. Il était en colère, putain.

Steve ouvrit la porte et entra en trombes, s'arrêtant brusquement une fois à l'intérieur.

L'atelier de Tony était la représentation parfaite du chaos. Des plans et des notes étaient étendus partout, en plus de morceaux de métal et de choses que Steve ne pouvait même pas décrire – autre que par des extraits de livres de science-fiction que Bucky lisait. Et au centre du chaos se trouvait Tony. Sa tête reposait inconfortablement sur son bureau, tandis que son corps était recourbé et toujours assis sur sa chaise de bureau.

Steve fut momentanément effrayé par l'idée que Tony puisse être mort. Puis ce dernier ronfla, fort. Steve refusa de sourire. Comment pouvait-il rester en colère contre cet idiot?

Steve cligna des yeux et eu de la difficulté à les ouvrir à nouveau. Il s'approcha de l'homme endormit et le regarda plus attentivement. Là où la peau de Tony était clairement plus pâle, ses yeux affichaient de gros cernes noirs.

\- Bon, c'est le temps d'aller au lit, murmura Steve.

Il fut surpris lorsque Tony murmura une réponse, bien qu'elle fût trop incohérente pour que Steve comprenne bien. Il se pencha et souleva doucement Tony de la chaise, sans le réveiller. Il marchait vers le sofa (dieu seul savait comment cette chose faisait pour être toujours entière, ou n'avait pas pris feu, connaissant Tony) lorsque le génie parla.

\- 'matin mon amour.

Steve baissa le regard sur Tony, qui le regardait tout en étant plus éveillé qu'endormit. Le cœur de Steve battit plus fort.

\- Je suis toujours en colère contre toi, tu sais, dit Steve, sa voix trop gentille pour bien faire comprendre son point de vue.

\- Ok, répondit Tony quelques instants plus tard, agrippant fermement le chandail de Steve d'une main, son corps se recroquevillant contre lui.

En cet instant, Tony aurait pu être le démon que Steve ne s'en soucierait pas davantage. Pour Steve, il n'était rien d'autre qu'une sorte d'ange.

O-O

Depuis que Steve était en congé forcé, ses mains le démangeaient. Il avait eu beaucoup de combats et de disputes à propos de ça avec Tony. Steve se sentait agité. Même s'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi déraillé qu'il l'avait cru, il n'était pas encore à l'aise non plus. Bien sûr les cauchemars n'aidaient pas, et lorsqu'il avait essayé de défendre son point de vue, Sam s'était rangé du côté de Tony, sans vergogne.

Son cerveau lui rappelait d'ailleurs toujours les paroles de ses amis :

\- Ce n'est pas sain de toujours combattre, Steve. Tu dois prendre du repos aussi, Steve.

Quelque part, bien au fond de lui, il savait qu'ils avaient raison. Peut-être que l'interdiction de sauver le pays n'était pas la seule chose à l'énerver. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Steve donnerait satisfaction aux autres.

\- Peux pas dormir, interrompit la voix de Tony.

Steve leva le regard. Tony traversa la cuisine jusqu'au réfrigérateur. Sa tête dépeignée et sa voix rauque indiquèrent qu'il avait eu autant de sommeil que Steve cette nuit.

\- Si tu continues à serrer ce crayon il va casser, ajouta-t-il en désignant la main de Steve.

Il regarda sa main, qui tenait visiblement le crayon un peu trop agressivement que nécessaire. Et puis? Tony soupira.

\- Je sais que tu es toujours en colère contre m-

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je serais en colère? Coupa Steve, sa voix le mettant au défi.

Tony le fixa. Steve le fixa à son tour. La culpabilité émergeait déjà de sa réponse sèche.

\- Seigneur, regarde-toi. Tu es encore pire que je ne le croyais, dit finalement Tony.

Il se promena vers Steve, et arrêta à gauche de la table où était assis Steve. Ce dernier redirigea son regard vers l'autre côté de la pièce, n'osant pas regarder les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas vraiment moi-même ces derniers jours, je crois, murmura-t-il.

\- Ça va. Je peux…? Demanda Tony, désignant vaguement quelque chose.

Steve, qui regardait toujours ailleurs, fit un bruit évasif. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'attitude désinvolte qu'il voulait faire ressentir, mais bon.

Steve fut surpris de sentir deux mains froides sur ses épaules. Aussitôt, il se tendit, cassant le crayon en deux.

\- Doucement, dit Tony et, au grand plaisir de Steve, n'enleva pas ses mains. C'est seulement moi.

Steve réfléchit. Il détendit ses épaules lorsque Tony commença lentement à masser ses omoplates. Lentement, Steve commença à se calmer. Les doigts de Tony laissaient des marques brûlantes sur sa peau.

\- Tu vois, c'est juste moi.

La voix de Tony fondit dans son esprit. Les yeux de Steve se fermèrent. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque les mains de Tony descendirent dans son dos. Il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à se concentrer, et à se contrôler. Heureusement, Tony revint rapidement au haut de son dos, soulageant tous les nœuds de son dos. Steve ne sut pas combien de temps avait passé, mais après un moment Tony se racla la gorge. Steve ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa que les mains avaient cessé leur travail. Ses joues commencèrent à rougir et Steve pria silencieusement pour que la noirceur de la pièce masque sa réaction à l'autre homme.

\- Je- euh, je devrais… euh, probablement dormir, dit Tony, semblant aussi gêné que Steve.

\- Ouais, tu- euh. Merci, bonne nuit.

Sur ce, Tony hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Steve attendit un moment après que la porte se soit fermée, écoutant s'éloigner les pas de Tony dans le corridor, avant de pencher la tête, la plaçant doucement sur ses bras. Il gémit. Sa peau semblait toujours irradier là où l'avait toujours Tony, malgré son chandail. Lorsqu'il s'était arrêté, Steve n'avait que la concentration nécessaire pour s'empêcher d'agripper les bras de l'autre homme et l'attirer dans un baiser.

Ses pensées flottaient toujours lorsqu'il se leva et marcha vers sa chambre. Il sentit ses yeux se fermer déjà. Peut-être qu'un peu de sommeil ne lui ferait pas de mal, après tout.

O o O

Maintenant que Steve n'était plus constamment en mission, il avait beaucoup de temps libre. Du temps qu'il pourrait, par exemple, utiliser pour profiter de divers événement sociaux, organisés souvent par Tony, où il échouait pitoyablement à essayer de les détester.

Steve se tenait présentement sur le côté d'une grande scène où Tony marchait de long en large, le personnel en arrière-scène courant à gauche et à droite. Tony pratiquait encore son discours, tandis qu'ils essayaient de contrôler la lumière et le son.

\- Monsieur, avez-vous la permission d'être ici ? Demanda une jeune voix derrière lui.

Steve regarda et vit un jeune homme visiblement irrité, tenant un carnet de note.

\- Monsieur? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Steve était à court de mots.

\- Oui, je crois. Oui, dit Steve.

Le garçon cligna des yeux, visiblement épuisé, puis hocha la tête. Il lui rappela Tony, qui était toujours aussi irrité et fatigué.

\- Ok, dit le garçon une autre fois avant de recommencer à prendre des notes sur son carnet, parlant dans son walkie-talkie.

Tandis que le garçon retournait à ce qu'il faisait, Steve ne put s'empêcher de regarder Tony bouger sur la scène. Habituellement, tout était déjà en ordre lorsqu'ils arrivaient, mais Steve savait que Tony aimait avoir plus de temps pour se pratiquer et se préparer, autant que Steve aimait avoir du temps pour analyser le terrain et garder un œil sur les sorties de secours. Même si Tony avait mémorisé chaque mot de son discours d'aujourd'hui, il aimait vérifier que les choses étaient parfaites.

\- C'est cool n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le garçon.

Steve le regarda, se retrouvant incapable de savoir quoi dire. Pour être honnête, il se retrouvait souvent dans ce genre de situation, ces jours-ci.

\- Tu veux dire To- euh, Stark, donnant un discours ici? Demanda Steve.

\- Ouais, répondit-il en un murmure.

Steve ne savait pas si c'était parce que le garçon était simplement fatigué ou impressionné par la présence de Tony. Probablement les deux, songea-t-il.

\- C'est comme s'il- il est pratiquement un homme du futur, vous savez?

\- Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire, dit Steve en ne manquant pas l'ironie de la situation.

\- Je ne peux juste pas croire qu'il est là.

Steve regarda le visage du garçon. Il était jeune, mais il y avait déjà de gros cernes noirs sous ses yeux.

\- Tu sembles fatigué, dit Steve avec son tact habituel. Y'a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour t'aider?

\- Merci, mais je crois que j'ai presque finis de toute façon, dit le garçon un peu coupable. Je peux te dire un secret?

\- Vas-y, répondit Steve, même s'il n'avait pas trop envie d'entendre des secrets.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de le rencontrer. Et aujourd'hui il est là. Je ne vais pas l'interrompre ou autre, mais peut-être que je vais réussir à le voir plus tard. C'est comme… mon idole depuis que je suis un gamin, sourit-il avec une étincelle dans son regard épuisé.

\- Quel est ton nom?

\- Peter.

Steve hocha la tête et regarda Tony.

\- Hey Tony! Cria Steve.

Tony le regarda, un sourire s'étirant sur son visage tandis qu'il traversait la scène. Le garçon cligna des yeux, prenant un moment pour réaliser, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent.

\- Stevie, dit Tony lorsqu'il fut à une distance raisonnable. Qui est ton nouvel ami?

\- Voici Peter. Peter, Tony.

Tony sourit. Peter cligna des yeux et

\- Salut Peter. Tu viens voir le discours?

Peter hocha fortement la tête.

\- Bien, dit Tony.

Steve décida de quitter la conversation lorsqu'ils commencèrent à parler de puissance et de trucs électriques. Peter semblait sur le point de tomber inconscient, mais il était heureux. Steve fut surpris que Peter soit capable de tenir une conversation complète, et Tony sembla surpris également, étant donné le regard sur son visage. Lorsqu'il fut presque temps pour Tony de faire son discours, et que la salle fut presque pleine, Steve décida de les séparer.

\- Tu sais, Peter, c'était vraiment chouette de te rencontrer, dit Steve.

Lorsque Tony le regarda en fronçant des sourcils, Steve indiqua la foule prenant place. Tony soupira, comme un gamin qui n'obtenait pas ce qu'il désirait. Malgré tout, lorsqu'ils virent le drapeau indiquant la mise en scène prochaine, il fit un sourire charmant et se tourna vers la scène. Showtime.

O-O

Tony avait été génial. Évidemment. Steve regarda à côté de lui, son regard passant inconsciemment sur Tony, son visage tranquille dans son sommeil. La foule avait été pendue aux lèvres de Tony et Steve s'était retrouvé incapable de faire différemment. Tony avait captivé son public avec ses mots, pleins de merveilles et d'opportunités. C'était un monde familier à Steve, bien qu'étranger à sa façon. Parfois, il avait l'impression que Tony venait d'un autre monde, semblable au leur, mais différent. Un monde plus juste, et sombre à la fois.

Même après le discours, sur le chemin du retour, Steve ne put chasser le visage de Tony lorsqu'il parlait à Peter, qui était capable de comprendre tout ce que disait Tony, tout en ajoutant d'autres choses. Steve savait qu'il avait fait la bonne chose en invitant Peter à venir le voir un autre jour. Les yeux du jeune étaient presque sortis de leurs orbites, ce qui rappela à Steve que Tony et lui était considérés comme des « célébrités » maintenant. Enfin, ils étaient des gens importants qui n'invitaient plus n'importe qui maintenant.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois?

Les yeux de Tony étaient fixés sur son visage. Sa voix était lourde et endormie, mais il parvint quand même à faire ce sourire charmeur digne de lui-même.

\- En fait, ouais, répondit Steve.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait juste de dire, il se sentit immédiatement gêné par ses paroles et une furieuse envie de sauter de la voiture en marche lui prit. Tony était trop endormis pour lui répondre, de toute façon. Il s'avéra que Steve avait raison lorsque les yeux de Tony se refermèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

Steve soupira. Il savait que c'était étrange de le fixer, mais il voulait se souvenir du visage de Tony. Il avait envie de le dessiner. C'était plus fort que lui, avec cette lumière qui éclairait son visage parfait et apaisé.

Ce fut à ce moment que Steve réalisa qu'il avait un béguin solide pour l'homme. Son stupide petit béguin prenait rapidement beaucoup de place dans son cœur. Il songea aux derniers jours et se demanda à quel point il avait pu être stupide de ne pas le voir – de ne pas remarquer qu'il souriait toujours en présence de Tony, que son cœur battait plus fort lorsque l'autre riait de ses blagues. Lorsque Tony riait en général, la façon qu'avaient ses yeux de briller lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, ou les sourires plus subtils lorsqu'ils étaient accompagnés. La façon qu'avait la voix de Tony de le calmer. Son stupide visage parfait.

Steve était amoureux.

O-O

\- Okay, dit Sam en prenant place sur une chaise de son salon tandis que Steve était étendu sur son sofa, gémissant de peine et de misère. Alors si je comprends bien… commença Sam avant de prendre une nouvelle pause, inspirant longuement avant de continuer. Tu fixais son visage pendant qu'il dormait, et tu as réalisé que tu voulais vraiment baiser Stark. C'est ça?

\- Non. Oui. En quelque sorte, dit Steve en plaquant un oreiller contre son visage rouge tomate. Oui, mais je veux aussi tenir sa stupide main et, je ne sais pas, avoir un chien avec lui, tu vois? Lui acheter des fleurs, comme pour une dame, mais il n'en est pas une et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Sam soupira.

\- Ouais, j'avais compris. Le fait que tu te pointes chez moi à 4h du matin a un peu tout dévoilé, dit sèchement Sam, Steve déplaçant soudainement l'oreiller de son visage pour le regarder.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il et les yeux de Sam s'adoucirent.

\- Man, tu as un méchant béguin. Et pour Stark. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce mec me déteste.

\- Je sais… attend, quoi? Tu l'as à peine rencontré deux fois, répondit Steve.

\- Ouais, mais il n'arrête pas de me jeter ces regards… frissonna Sam en y pensant. Mais hey, s'il te rend heureux, alors tu devrais essayer de lui parler.

Il y eut un moment de silence, où ils restèrent assis en silence, puis Sam recommença à parler.

\- Alors, tu vas lui parler maintenant, ou quoi?

\- Je quoi?

\- Dit lui ce que tu ressens, ce genre de trucs.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je devrais le faire?

\- Mec, il ne te lâche pas d'une semelle, et lorsque vous êtes séparés, tu es la seule chose dont il parle.

Steve resta silencieux, mais ses yeux étaient grand ouverts. Sam renifla.

\- Je jure, Steve, parfois j'ai l'impression que je garde un bambin en te regardant.

\- Je devrais lui parler, dit Steve en se redressant brusquement du sofa.

\- Oh vraiment? Pas vrai, dit avec sarcasme Sam, secouant la tête et riant.

Captain America, avec qui il courait régulièrement, était étendu sur son sofa, lui avouant son amour pour Tony Stark à quatre heures trente du matin. Il imagina la réaction de sa sœur si elle pouvait voir le genre de situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait.

\- Merci Sam! On se voit plus tard!

Sam répondit peut-être quelque chose, mais Steve était déjà en train de courir loin de son appartement. Comment tout ça était devenu le quotidien de Sam? Même Sam lui-même ne le savait pas.

O-O

Ça avait vraiment été son plan, de lui parler. Vraiment, mais il se tenait actuellement dans l'atelier de Tony, avec Tony, qui était étonnement réveillé, et… il ne pouvait pas.

Steve avait essayé de le lui dire. Il avait gentiment essayé de dévier la conversation en ce sens. Par exemple, il avait subtilement posé des questions sur une fête où Tony était allé quelques jours avant, et s'il avait peut-être, en toute coïncidence, rencontré quelqu'un (Tony avait répondu non). Et plus tard, il avait essayé à nouveau en complimentant Tony sur son bon travail de la semaine (Tony avait semblé confus mais l'avait remercié).

Ok, peut-être que Steve n'avait pas beaucoup essayé, mais il était nerveux. Ça semblait bien moins effrayant lorsqu'il était caché sous un oreiller du salon de Sam. Steve soupira.

\- Mais alors ils ne comprendraient pas- Ok, sérieusement qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda Tony, coupant sa phrase. Es-tu toujours en train de pleurer sur ce congé forcé?

Steve secoua la tête.

\- Je ne pleurniche pas, et ce n'est pas à propos de ça. Dit sèchement Steve.

Tony ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Steve l'interrompit avant qu'il ait la chance de parler.

\- Laisse tomber, Tony, ajouta-t-il plus durement qu'il ne l'avait songé.

Il y eu un silence tendu, puis Tony revint à ses cadavres de robots sur lesquels il travaillait.

\- Ok, dit-il, masquant visiblement à quel point il était blessé.

\- Je ne voulais pas-

\- Non, ça va. Tu ne veux pas en parler avec moi, j'ai compris. Si tu ne veux pas me faire confiance, c'est correct.

Tony enleva ses gants et les jeta sur la table, directement à côté d'un robot.

\- Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu ne m'en parles pas! Cria presque Tony. Comme si tu pensais que je ne peux pas comprendre-

\- Tony, calme-toi.

\- Non, toi, calme-toi! Crois-tu que je suis un genre de trou du cul ou quoi?

\- Tony, tu n'es pas-

\- -genre d'homophobe ou quoi? Comme si je ne peux pas-

Steve ne pouvait plus écouter. Son visage blanchit, il se sentit mal. Tony savait. Et selon ce qu'il entendait, Tony savait depuis longtemps. Et il était en colère contre lui.

\- Putain es-tu en train de te moquer de ma gueule? TE MOQUES-TU DE MA GUEULE? Steve!

Steve regarda Tony, toujours en colère mais avec un visage un peu moins furieux.

\- Tu croyais que je ne t'accepterais pas? Tu as sérieusement pensé que je te détesterais d'être avec Sam?

 _Comment ?_

\- Attend, quoi?

\- Eh bien, tu n'as pas besoin de protéger mes sentiments ou peu importe ce que tu fais ok? Je peux m'occuper de moi-même maintenant.

Tony semblait moins en colère et ressemblait plus à un chiot battu à chaque instant qui passait.

\- Je crois qu'il y a eu une erreur de communication.

\- Oh Seigneur, comment cela se peut, quand tu ne veux même pas me dire que tu es en relation! Tu vois, je comprends que tu aies besoin de temps et tout, mais Steve, c'est moi.

\- Je ne sors pas avec Sam.

\- Ouais, je t'aime bien mais ce n'est pas comme si je détesterais- attend. Coupa Tony, se figeant soudainement. Tu ne sors pas avec Sam, dit-il, semblant davantage poser une question qu'établir un fait.

\- Je ne sors pas avec Sam, affirma Steve.

Il regarda Tony adopter la même expression que lui juste après que Tony ait commence à lui crier dessuer et… oh. Oh… Steve réalisa soudainement.

\- Tu m'aimes.

\- Je suis désolé, commença Tony, sa voix se brisant. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas-

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Tony devint silencieux. Ce ne pouvait pas être un bon signe.

\- Oh.

\- Ouais.

Steve se demanda s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal. Peut-être avait-il mal entendu.

\- Oh, souffla Tony dont le visage s'éclaira.

\- Oui, je sais.

Steve fut soulagé de voir Tony sourire.

\- Cool. Cool cool. C'est… super, dit Tony.

\- Ouais, répondit Steve.

\- Ouais.

Ils se fixèrent, tous les deux très heureux mais aussi incroyablement conscient de la gêne croissante qui s'installait entre eux.

\- Tu croyais que je sortais avec Sam? Demanda Steve, presque tremblant de bonheur.

\- Même Natasha pensait que tu sortais avec Sam, se défendit Tony.

\- Non, elle ne le pensait pas, rit Steve en secouant la tête.

\- Euh, ouais elle le pensait, elle me l'a dit.

\- Elle essayait de te rendre jaloux, imbécile.

\- Oh mon dieu, dit Tony et Steve hocha la tête. Eh bien ça a marché.

Steve manqua s'étouffer sous les dernières paroles du génie.

\- Ça… ça a marché? Dit Steve en essayant de paraitre à l'aise, même s'il ne l'était pas du tout.

Tony sourit.

\- Quoi? Oh sérieux, dit Tony en s'approchant. Je viens de te crier dessus, désolé en passant. Tu ne pouvais pas d'attendre à ce qu'un homme te voit avec lui et ne pas devenir jaloux.

Tony était dangereusement près maintenant. Steve souffla, il voulait répondre. Il avait un parfait commentaire sarcastique sur le bout de la langue, mais sa bouche se referma lorsqu'il regarda dans les yeux noisette de Tony. Soudainement, il fixa ses lèvres.

\- Je peux…? Demanda le génie.

Steve se lécha les lèvres et hocha la tête plus vivement que nécessaire. Son souffle se coupa lorsque Tony posa doucement sa main froide sur sa joue, s'arrêtant sur le côté de son cou. Steve fixait toujours les yeux de Tony, qui hésitaient entre regarder ses propres yeux et ses lèvres. Il sentait le feu et les fruits, une odeur familière après avoir passé de nombreuses nuits pressés l'un contre l'autre sur le sofa, à regarder des films. Il s'était tellement habitué à avoir Tony si près de lui que lorsque Tony tira doucement son cou pour le faire descendre, il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec douceur, et fidèle à leur genre, dans une position étrange; Tony était sur la pointe des pieds, se tenant au chandail de Steve avec la main qui ne se trouvait pas dans les cheveux de Steve. Steve avait le cou penché dans un drôle d'angle, ses mains glissant sur les hanches de Tony.

Tony gémit et Steve fut soudainement très conscient de la chaleur de leurs corps et de la main de Tony dans ses cheveux, sa main qui attira le corps de Tony en pressant le bas de son dos, mais il fut aussi conscient de la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait débarquer dans l'atelier de Tony à 5h du matin, mais tout de même. Steve s'éloigna avec hésitation, se séparant après avoir laissé quelques bisous sur les lèvres de Tony, le faisant soupirer lorsqu'ils pressèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre.

Le souffle était court. Steve baissa le regard sur Tony, qui haussait les yeux pour le regarder. Il y avait un sourire aux coins de leurs lèvres. Il ricana et attira Tony pour une accolade, posant son menton sur la tête de Tony. Il attendit un moment pour parler, désirant attendre d'être sûr que sa voix ne soit pas rauque, n'ayant aucun problème à garder le génie dans ses bras pour toujours.

\- Alors… si nous allions diner ensemble un jour? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Tony gémit contre la peau de son cou.

\- Ça me va. Je pensais utiliser le jet pour aller en Italie, pour écouter un petit groupe jouer de la musique, manger des pates comme dans la Belle et le Clochard. Qu'en penses-tu?

\- Je viens de te demander un rancard, tu ne peux pas décider où je veux t'emmener, répondit Steve. Avais-tu vraiment déjà pensé à tout ça, ou c'est ton idée générale d'un rendez-vous galant?

Tony ricana et Steve se mit à rire avec lui. Tony était toujours bien où il était, protégé entre les bras larges et puissants de Steve. Et puis il sentait les roses et l'assouplisseur, songea Tony. Steve sentait la maison, et il lui fallut toute sa concentration pour ne pas verser une larme tellement il était heureux.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu avais en tête? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, quelque chose d'un peu plus près de la maison par contre.

\- Uhg, devons-nous faire face aux médias pour ça?

Tony s'éloigna pour regarder le visage de Steve. Il voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais il avait été complètement distrait par la vue de la bouche de Steve. Il caressa la mâchoire de Steve doucement, son pouce passant sur la lèvre inférieure. Il arrêta lorsqu'il vit le regard de Steve, semblant un peu trop amusé au goût de Tony.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi.

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi. Je pensais juste à quel point tu étais beau, clarifia Steve lorsque Tony haussa les sourcils.

Le ton tout à fait normal utilisé par Steve prit Tony de court. Il enfouit donc, tout naturellement, son visage rouge contre l'épaule de Steve pour masquer sa gêne. Le Capitaine prit l'une des mains de Tony et la retira de son chandail, la soulevant pour embrasser les jointures de celle-ci.

\- Et si nous restions ici? Demanda Steve.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Exactement ce que j'ai dit : on reste dans la tour. Je te cuisine un repas et nous pourrions avoir tous les bons côtés d'un rendez-vous, sans que personne ne nous regarde.

Tony y songea. Il soupira de bonheur lorsque Steve commença à siffler; c'était une chanson des années 40, pensa Tony en écoutant le sifflement familier. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à se réveiller de ce rêve, mais la chose qu'il reçut fut un autre baiser sur la main et un regard vaguement inquiet de Steve.

\- Très bien, restons ici. De plus, je connais un paquet de chose que nous pourrions faire après le repas.

Steve haussa les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien aux paroles de Tony. Steve se souvint alors du pourquoi il s'était séparé de Tony en premier lieu, quelque chose qui lui avait échappé lorsqu'il avait vu Tony le regarder ainsi. Steve resserra brièvement sa prise sur Tony avant de le relâcher et faire un pas en arrière.

\- Nous devrions peut-être aller au lit.

Son commentaire fut accueilli par un sourire amusé de la part de Tony, et Steve réalisa soudainement la portée de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Pas comme ça, Seigneur Tony, je te jure…

À court de mots, il inclina la tête de Tony et embrassa sa joue.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-il.

\- Tu appelles ça un baiser, Rogers? Demanda Tony mais Steve s'éloignait déjà.

Il se figea, se retourna et répondit :

\- Peut-être si tu me paies un verre d'abord.

Tony soupira. Les portes étaient tout juste refermées et Tony sentit sa bouche s'étirer en un immense sourire. Il aurait pu être gêné d'à quel point il avait été un parfait adolescent face à son premier amour, mais il était trop heureux pour ça. Il tomba endormi, cette nuit-là, avec le sourire sur son visage et l'anticipation d'un rendez-vous avec la plus incroyable personne sur la planète. Et le pire, c'était que Steve pensait la même chose.

O-O

Tony se réveilla à cause du froid. Il bougea un peu dans son lit avant de remarquer un large corps chaud à sa droite. Il s'approcha doucement jusqu'à être pressé tout contre. Ça sentait les roses et les vêtements fraichement lavés, mais aussi un peu de son propre parfum, ce qui rendit Tony confus. Il était encore très endormit lorsqu'il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de son torse, l'attirant encore plus près. Tony ouvrit les yeux, dérangé par la quantité de lumière déjà présente dans la pièce. Son irritabilité se dissous rapidement par contre, lorsqu'il vit Steve à ses côtés.

Steve était toujours endormi, bavant même un peu sur son oreiller. Il avait également attiré toutes les couvertures durant son sommeil, ce qui expliqua le froid que Tony ressentait. Le génie tira les couvertures de la poigne du soldat, recouvrant son torse avec. Les événements de la nuit dernière revinrent à la mémoire de Tony. Il sourit, prit la main de Steve et enveloppa le bras plus près de son corps. Il posa sa tête contre le torse de Steve et ferma les yeux, mais la faim prendrait rapidement le dessus et ils devraient vite se lever, mais pour l'instant, ils étaient bien.

Plus que bien, songea Tony lorsqu'il se rendormit dans un sommeil paisible.

* * *

[1] J'ai préféré laisser les abréviations anglaises. Tout le monde connait le PTSD alors que SSPT c'est plus obscur un peu… Le syndrôme de stress post-traumatique est causé par, comme ça le dit, un gros événement traumatisant.

* * *

 _Alors voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Merci à ceux qui laissent des commentaires, c'est très apprécié :)_


End file.
